Injured But Not Broken
by WeAreHetalia
Summary: Arthur and Gilbert have their own share of demons but will the the new Bio and history teacher be able to save them? Ivan is the clumsy new Bio teacher with a dark past and Alfred is the happy go lucky History teacher who's life is far from happy Full Summary inside. Multi-paring
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: Arthur has his fair share of problems with and abusive father and Gilbert growing up with the constant put downs jumps into bed with anyone. Alfred, the English teacher at Hetalia high at first glance is a happy go lucky idiot that is until he goes home to an alcholic father who he can't seem to leave behind. Ivan Braginski the newest teacher to Hetalia high find new and old friend in the Mythology teacher Mikaru and the English teacher Alfred. with a mysterious past of his of his own how will he survice trancfering to such and eccentric school. Will the four of them be able to help each other through their problems, or will their lives crumble apart?  
Parings: PruUK, RusPrus, USUK, America x Scottland, and more.  
Warnings: Abuse, language, lemons, yaoi, and bullying.  
This story is co-written by 7 people and we all hope that you will enjoy our story! Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter One

**_Ivan_**

The hot sun was beating down on the orientation festival, and Ivan was quite nervous. This would be his first teaching job at the new school as a science and history teacher.

"Hey, buddy. How's your first day?" asked Alfred, coming up behind Ivan, patting his back.

Ivan jumped a little. "E-ehh good so far, I suppose. I-I got some food thrown at me by a group of boys, but that's to be expected," the Russian man said, fixing his bowtie.

Alfred winced a little. "That's bad. Don't let them pick on you…um?"

"Ivan," he said, extending his hands towards the man. "Ivan Braginski."

Alfred took his hand and smiled, "Name's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones."

"Well, it's quite nice to meet you, Alfred. If I may ask, what subject do you teach?" Ivan asked curiously, figuring the built man taught something silly like gym.

"You too, buddy. I teach English, what about you?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh! English," Ivan repeated, surprised. "I'm taking over for the science and history teachers."

Alfred nodded. "Well, I gotta go to my class. See ya!" Alfred said as he went to his class.

Ivan exhaled. "Well, that man is quite…energetic?" he mumbled to himself, heading to his classroom.

Ivan walked to his science classroom, quietly as to avoid the eyes of the boys who had thrown things at him. He walked into his room and closed the door, sitting down at his desk, going through a pile of papers, exhaling deeply. "This day has been quite hectic already," the Russian sighed.

Mikaru Noche, Hetalia High mythology and woods teacher, walked down the halls, making his way to the history wing, where he knew his old college friend, Ivan, would be teaching starting this year. He walked to the door, not bothering to knock, pushed it, and walked in. "Ivan!" he yelled, seeing the Russian after so long.

"Goodness"! Ivan had nearly knocked his coffee off the desk. "Mikaru, is that you?" he said, a smiled growing on his face.

"Been a long time, friend, hasn't it?" he said, making his way to Ivan's desk. Mikaru and Ivan had hit it off in their college days when they were roommates all four years. They'd lost touch for a few years after graduation.

"I've missed you," Ivan said quietly, looking at his feet, but he soon looked up, smiling, and stood up to embrace Mikaru.

"Haha. Still a hugger, I see," Mikaru said, hugging the taller man. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in what? Two years?"

Ivan pulled away, blushing a little. "Yeah, it's been far too long. I've been…okay. Haven't been able to keep a job, though. Hopefully this is the place for me."

Mikaru looked at his friend with sympathy and patted his back. "Ya, hopefully. I'd love to have a friend in the lounge. The only one who talks to me without wanting to get in my pants is Al, and he's well…he's good company, but he could work on his concentration skills."  
Ivan chuckled a little. "Da, that man seems a bit…different."

"That he is, but hey! We shouldn't be talking. Weren't we voted the most likely to end up in jail?"

"You were," Ivan scoffed. "I was voted most likely to end up in prison." He laughed a deep, belly laugh.

Mikaru cocked his head to the side. "What's the difference between jail and prison? All I know is that if we haven't been given the death penalty, we're doing something right!"

The Russian laughed lightly. He had changed a lot since back then; he wasn't as aggressive as he once was. Schooling and teaching had done a lot to his personality.

He patted Ivan's back. "We need to go drinking again. It's been too long."

"Haha!" the man chuckled. "Da, maybe sometime soon."

*The bell rings*

"You best be off to your class, Mikaru."

"Ya, I should, but remember those drinks, okay?" Mikaru said as he jogged out of the room, heading to his own class.

Ivan smiled softly as Mikaru left, remembering all those good times. As students started filling in, he snapped out of it and wrote his name on the board and began going over things.

* * *

**_Alfred_**

Once Alfred got to his class, everyone quickly became quiet, as most of the girls were his fans. Then he saw an empty seat.

Alfred sighed. "Where's Kirkland?" he asked Winter, a German student, his best student.

"I have no idea, sir!" she said in a sweet voice, her blonde curls bouncing with every word.

Alfred nodded and sat at the teacher's desk. "Everyone, turn to page forty-five in your textbook," he ordered.

Winter did as she was told. English was her favorite subject, even though she wasn't very good at it.

Yumi was dreaming about thing in class, again wondering when she could go back home and be with her brother. "When wirr this be over?" she whined.

"Yumi, it's only the beginning of the year!" Winter exclaimed, a little disapprovingly. "And you need to make sure you keep your grades up this year. High school is a lot harder than middle."

"I know, but it's too…oh, God," she sighed. Gym wasn't her best class, and she had it. This was going to be a hell of a year.

"Do you have gym all year?" Winter asked quizzically.

"Not that much, but most of the year," Yumi said looking over at the boys, especially Marcello.

"I told you not to skip all those classes last year! I just know you vould have to make up for it!" she blabbed on.

Yumi smiled at her motherly best friend and groaned when her stomach growled.

Winter sighed and raised her hand. "Mr. Jones? Can I please go to the lavatory?"

He looked at Winter and nodded. "Take you time," he said, continuing the lesson.

She quickly walked over of the door and made her way to her locker, grabbing an apples and a granola bar, then slowly walking back. When she got back to her seat, she tossed the apple to Yumi and nibbled on the bar.

"You're such a rife-saver, Winter-chan," she said, biting the apple. She heard the bell, signaling the end of the lesson, meaning it was lunchtime. "Let's go get our lunch, Winter-chan." Yumi got up from her seat and went to get the lunch Kiku made for it.

"Hmm…yes, I suppose it is that tie," she stated plainly, getting up.

* * *

_**Arthur**_

Gilbert dribbled the ball down the field, making a fast side pass to a dirty blond with huge eyes. "Art, look alive. Dumpkoft!"

Arthur dribbled the ball to the goal, kicking it in. Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Whatever."

Gilbert used his shirt to wipe off the sweat on his face. "You vouldn't have made that if it vvasn't for me," he said.

He smirked. "Arrogant much? I'm better at football than you anyway." **AN: football is the European way of saying soccer**

Gilbert pulled Arthur into a headlock. "Take that back, Eyebrows! Everyone vith eyes knows ze awesome me is ze best!"

Arthur stumbled slightly. "I will not. Lying is wrong, remember?"

Gilbert's hold on the other boy tightened, and he grounded his fist into the other's head. "Then vhy are you lying now, hmm?"

He tried to get out of his hold. "Fine! You're better at football. Just let go of me, you wanker!"

"Kesesese!" Gilbert laughed, letting go of the small blond and loosely throwing his arms around Arthur's shoulders. "So vhat's on the schedule today?"

He sighed, immune to his friend's flirtatiousness. "I think we have Mr. Jones first."

Gilbert scrunched up his face in disgust. "Vhy that Hamburger Maniac's class? Can't ve ditch?"

"I ditched that class at least six times already; I don't really feel like failing just because I can't stand the teacher," he replied.

"I still don't get vhy you hate him so much. He's annoying, but he's one hell of a looker," Gilbert said, trailing off with a smirk on his lips. "Aren't the voods teacher and him like our schools' valking vet dream or something? All the frauleins are after them."

He blushed a little at the statement. "How he looks had nothing to do with how annoying he is. I mean, that Brazilian girl is pretty sexy, too."

"Ja, but ve both know you don't swing that vay, Artie," Gilbert said in a singsong voice.

"I'm bi. I just tend to date more guys than girls," he said, then a small smirk played on his lips. "Well, with everyone you've been with at this school, I doubt you would be able to get with her."

Gilbert looked at Arthur with an amused expression. "Get vith? Try already been vith," he said, smirking. "She isn't half bad, but bites a little too much for mein taste."

Once Alfred was outside, he walked to the two boys and sighed. "You two ditched class again," he said, shaking his head.

Gilbert smirked at Alfred and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Vell, morning to you too, Mr. Jones. How are you?"

"I am fine, Beilschmidt," he said as his boyfriend, Allistor—another teacher from a different school—came up behind him and hugged him, seeing that Alfred was talking to his brother.

"Al, you ready yet?" asked Allistor, glaring at Arthur. Alfred sighed and went to his car.

"Yea, hurry up, slowpoke." He grinned, hopping in, leaving his students hanging.

"Why the hell is my brother even here?" he asked.

"I'm picking up Al for lunch," Allistor answered.

Arthur nodded, slightly jealous. "Have fun. I need to get to class."

"Alright, then," he went over to Alfred's car and got in.

Yumi walked out to the soccer field and saw Arthur. "Herro, Arthur-san," she said, walking over to him.

"Hey, Yumi," he said, starting the walk back to school.

Yumi looked at Arthur. "Arthur-san, it's lunchtime right now," she said.

Then the bell rang from the speakers around the soccer field. "The bell just rang. We need to get to class." Yumi nodded, going inside the school to look for Winter.

Gilbert followed Arthur to the locker room. "So, vhat do you vant to do tonight?"

"Probably try and avoid my father. He wasn't in the best mood when I left this morning," he said, sighing.

"So, you're coming over like usual?" Gil asked, pulling his shirt off and tossing it in his locker.

"Yeah, pretty much," Arthur said, taking his shirt off and putting it in his locker, exposing his back which was riddled with scars, with four new bruises beginning to appear.

Gil looked sadly at Arthur and walked up behind him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and kissing his shoulder and the back of his neck. "I vish you'd let me take care of that bastard," he said, kissing trails up and down his neck.

Arthur shivered at his touch. "I can't. I don't want him to hurt you either."

"There's no way that bastard could hurt ze awesome me." Gilbert turned Arthur around to face him and looked the other boy in the eyes.

Alfred walked in the locker room. "Shouldn't you boys be in class—" he stopped at once when he saw Arthur's scars. "...what happened?" he asked.

Gilbert stood in front of Arthur, hiding him. "Nothing. Now, get out, ve'll be in class soon." His voice was cold and daring, prepared for anything Alfred could say against him.

"Yea, it's none of your bloody business," he said quickly, throwing on a shirt.

Gilbert pushed Alfred out of the locker room and locked the door. "Don't you have a class to teach? Dumpkoft." Alfred sighed and walked to his class.

"Shit, he saw them…," Arthur said as his face paled. "He's the last idiot I want finding out."

Gilbert ran his hand through Arthur's hair. "He's an idiot. He probably can't put two and two together." Gilbert leaned in to peck Arthur's lips and gave him a smile. "If you keep moping, I'll tell the whole school you sleep vith a flying mint bunny."

"You wouldn't dare." He playfully shoved Gilbert.

"I vould too, Eyebrows. So stop vith ze moping." He messed up Arthur's hair.

He smiled. "Fine, fine. I'll stop."

"Good." Gil gave him one more kiss and walked passed him to changed. Arthur changed his clothes and gathered his books. Gilbert grabbed his bag and waited for Arthur. "You ready?"

"Yea. Let's go," he replied. Gilbert unlocked the door and walked out with Arthur.

"Hey, vhat do ve have again?"

"Mythology," he answered.

"Heh, mythology. Vhy did ve take that class again?"

He examined his nails. "Because the teacher is sexy, and that was the last class available."

"Oh, ja, now, I remember," Gil said, rubbing his chin. "I guess, ve're lucky then."

"I guess," Arthur said as he looked at his watch. "We better go, or we'll be late."

"Ja, ja…or…" He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and nibbled at his ear. "Ve could find and empty class room and have fun."

He gasped. "Not a bad idea, but what if we get caught?"

"Ve haven't yet." He kissed down Arthur's neck and brought a hand down to stroke Arthur through his pants. "And the North Viing has a lot of abandoned class rooms."

Arthur bit his lip, holding back a moan. "You have a point. Come on, let's go."

* * *

_**Matthew**_

Matthew looked up at the plain building, finding it to be oddly haunting. He sighed and looked around, entering it. Hopefully, this school would be better than the last one, since he was ignored for the most part. He entered the gray office and talked to the taunting secretaries. Gathering his schedule, he headed toward the first class on his list.

Riku walked around the school, in search of the new student.

Matthew bumped into a figure, his books flying out of his hands. He stumbled and tried to pick up the heavy textbooks up.

Riku looked up at the man before him and helped pick up the books. "You new?" he asked.

Matthew nodded and smiled softly. "Yes…I moved here from another country."

"Hey, you look like Mr. Jones…you two related?" Riku looked at Matthew.

"Well, he is my older b-brother," he stuttered, hiding his face.

Riku nodded. "Oh."

"D-do you know where Mr. N-Noche's class is?" Matthew asked, collecting his textbooks.

"Yea, he's my next class. Follow me," he said, leading Matthew to Mikaru's class. Matthew followed like an obedient dog, looking at the body in front of him.

"By the way, what's your name? I'm Riku Fugioka." He smiled at Matthew.

"I'm…M-Matthew," he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Matthew," Riku smiled and reached Mikaru's class.

Matthew walked into the classroom and shared ahead at the teacher. He walked to the back of the class, hoping not to be noticed.  
Mikaru rushed into his class as the bell rand and took out the student attendance list.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Mr. Noche, and I will be your mythology teacher this year. Those of you who have taken wood should already know me. I do see some new and some old faces," he looked over at the students. "Before I tell you what the class is going to be about, I'd like to go through the attendance. When you name is called, please stand up and say your name, if I don't pronounce it correctly, or any nickname you'd like to go by, then tell us something about yourself." Looking at the list, he went through the names.

Riku stood up first. "Name's Riku. I like to paint."

"Riku. That's a nice name. Japanese, right?"

"I guess," he said, sitting back down.

Mikaru went back to his list, reading off more names and reached the end of his list. "Matthew Williams?" Mikaru gave the class a look over and saw a wavy blond haired boy stand up.

Matthew stood up timidly, clearing his voice as he quietly replied, "Matthew Williams…I…I like to r-read."

Mikaru raised an eyebrow. "Hey, can you speak up a bit? I don't think anyone can hear you."

Matthew sighed and slightly raised his voice. "Matthew W-W-Williams, I like to read…" He bit his bottom lip as he heard snickers and whispers involving his stutter. Riku looked at Matthew.

Mikaru sent a disapproving look at the snickering children. He walked out from behind his desk and up to where Matthew stood by his desk. He leaned down a little and offered Matthew his ear. "Hey, one more time, if you don't mind, please."

"M-M-Matthew Williams, I l-liked to r-read," Matthew stuttered furiously and covered his mouth, his face turning red. He shut his eyes and trembled; he was never good at speaking to anyone.

Mikaru chuckled and stood up straight and, with a loud voice, announced, "Round of applause for Matthew Williams, everyone. He likes to read." He clapped his hands and smiled at Matthew. "Heh, sorry you had to repeat yourself like that. I guess, my hearing's going with my old age!"  
Matthew shook his head and sat down, staring at his desk. He blushed furiously and trembled again. He sighed and looked up and saw a girl's face. He heard her whispering about his stutter and how red he got when Mikaru had gotten close to him. A word stood out in the sentence like a sore thumb. Gay.

Mikaru walked back to his seat and opened his folder to read out what the class was going to be about and what assignments they would have.

"Alright, everyone, that should be all you need to know for the first day of school." He looked at the clock, seeing there were only five minutes left in the class. "Oh, yeah, one more thing—well, two, actually." He turned to the class again. "In this class, you guys won't be called by your normal name. I'd like each of you to pick a name from any myth or legend of your choosing or it could be the name of any mythological being. Alright, and the second thing. I'd like a short story—at least five pages—based on any myth you know of, and it's due tomorrow, okay? Any questions? No? Good." The bell rang as he finished, "Have a nice night, everyone."

Matthew quickly gathered his things and headed out, only to be tripped by the girl and her friends. He yelped and hit the ground, his glasses shattering. He heard the girls laugh and yell out 'gay' multiple times.

"Hey!" yelled Riku, chasing the girls away then walking over to Matthew to help him. "You okay?"

Matthew nodded and smiled politely, looking around as the world became a huge blur. "M-m-my glasses…a-are they br-broken?" he asked as he gripped his books.

"Yeah…," he said, holding a pair of broken glasses.

Matthew sighed and dug around in his pocket, pulling out a case. He placed contacts in his eyes and grimaced. "I-I hate c-c-contacts…"

"I do too…come on, next class is English," Riku smiled and walked to English with Matthew.

Mikaru had watched the girls trip Matthew, and Riku going to his side. He walked up to the pair. "Are you alright?"

Matthew looked at Mikaru and nodded, a smile present on his face. "Yes, than-thank you for your concern, M-Mr. N-Noche."

Mikaru grabbed Matthew's chin and tilted his head to the side then up then down, checking for any bruises. "You shouldn't let people do stuff like that to you, you know." He let Matthew's chin go, not finding any injuries. "It would've been funnier if you grabbed her skirt as you fell. I'm sure you would've made some friends like that," Mikaru chuckled.

Matthew blushed and looked down, smiling softly. "I'm sure…but I don't go to school to make friends. I just come here to learn, and anyways, I'm used to the bullying."

"Hey, Matthew, you coming?" Riku called from afar.

"Yeah! Coming, Riku!" he called and ran after Riku, waving at Mikaru like an old friend.

Riku smiled and headed to English, taking his seat.

"Mattie?" Alfred asked, looking right at him.

Matthew froze, looking at his brother. He looked away soon after and went to the back. .

"Funny how you notice me now," Matthew whispered.

"I always noticed you, Mattie, just…dad…he wouldn't let me talk to you."

"R-right," Matthew sighed as he sat down. "It's f-f-fine…"

Alfred nodded and started to teach the lesson.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked.

"Nothing…family issues," he whispered, looking down, trembling.

Alfred's phone rang in the middle of the lesson. "I'll be back. Talk amongst yourselves."

Matthew just stared at the desk in front of him. He sighed and pulled out a lengthy novel, resuming where he left off.

Alfred came back, gritting his teeth. "Lesson is cancelled for today. I have to leave early due to family issues." Riku looked over at Alfred as he walked out of the class. Matthew ignored Alfred completely; he stared at his novel and smiled softly. He flipped the page and continued reading.

"…hey, shouldn't you go with Mr. Jones?" Riku asked, looking over at his friend.

"No, I'm not going with him. He can take care of himself. He's done it f-f-f-for years," he spat out and sighed.

Riku sighed. "What if he needs you?"

Matthew looked at Riku and sighed, gathering his things and walking out of the classroom. He caught sight of Alfred's leaving figure and chased after him. "Alfred!"

Alfred looked back at the voice and smiled sadly. "Hey…"

Matthew caught up with Alfred and let out a tired sigh. "What…w-what happened?"

"Mom's dead and dad's out of jail…," he said.

His brother blinked and trembled, looking at Alfred as tears fell down his cheeks. "How…h-how can she be d-d-dead?"

He hugged his little brother, assuring him it'll be alright. "I don't know. I-I just don't know."

Matthew closed his eyes and buried his head into Alfred's chest. "Sh-she can't be…you are ly-lying."

I'm not, Mattie. Trust me," he said, hugging tighter as tears escaped his eyes.

Matthew let out a sob and gripped Alfred's shirt. "Alfred…don't leave me…I am so alone…"

"I just got to talk to you again, so I'm never leaving you, Mattie."

Matthew nodded and sighed, wiping the tears away. "I shouldn't cry."

Alfried smiled, wiping away his own tears. "Yeah."

Matthew pulled away and sighed heavily. "No good comes from tears…"

"Not at all," sighed Alfred.

Mathew smiled and looked away. "Go back to class. The class will go crazy without you."

"Hey, do you have anywhere to live? I've got my apartment. You could live with me if you don't—"

"I…I have a place to live," Matthew lied and put on his fake smile.

"Oh, well," he sighed. "Come on, let's get back there."

Matthew nodded and walked to class, returning to his seat. Alfred walked in as well and continued his lesson.

A busty Brazilian girl ran into the classroom. "I'm sorry! I'm late!"

"It's okay, Mr. Santos. Take you seat," he said.

Matthew looked up and blushed, looking down at his notes. He continued to write and tremble, his lips pressed tightly.

The girl nodded and sat down next to Matthew, looking over at him? "Are you okay?" she asked in a heavy Brazilian accent.

Matthew nodded and blushed, whispering, "Y-yes…I'm f-f-fine."

"Okay," she singsonged and started scribbling down notes in her notebook. Matthew sighed and looked ahead, his eyes blank. Alfred kept the lesson going until the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow, everyone," he said when the bell rang.

Matthew smiled and gathered his things. He walked to Alfred and smiled. "Take care of yourself, dear brother."

"You too, Mattie," he smiled and ruffled his hair.

Matthew laughed softly and walked out, holding his books close. Alfred stayed at his sea, waiting for his next and final class of the day.

Nikolai opened the door, making a small creaky noise. "Mr. Jones?" He asked after Matthew left. "Are you Mr. Jones?"

"Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?" he asked as he looked at Nikolai.

"Nikolai Arlovskaya, Ivan Braginski's brither," he muttered. "The office would like to see you."

He nodded and got up to go to the office.

"Yes? You said you wanted to see me?"

A brunette woman looked up. "Oh, hey!" she greeted. "Uh, one of the staff members will be here. I'm Hannah, junior secretary."

Alfred nodded and sat down. The girl scurried away and a tired woman claimed her vacant seat.

"Mr. Jones, is it?" she asked, stashing her cigarettes in her pocket.

"Yes, why was I called down?"

"A transferee, just transferred here, has come to my attention. I'd like one of I'd like one of your students to guide her around."

Alfred nodded. "Who is she?"

"Ms. Myun-Hi Park. Mary, I heard she likes to be called. Most people call her TOKG, though I'm not sure why."

He nodded again. "I'll have Kirkland guide her around."

"Thank you, dismissed. Hannah, get back here!"

Hannah came back to her seat and smiled meekly. "Bye!"

"Bye, it was nice to meet you," he said, getting up to go find Arthur.

* * *

_**Gilbert**_

Gilbert smiled and pulled Arthur along with him, pass Mikaru's classroom and down a few corridors till they arrived at an empty room. Opening the room, Gilbert walked in with Arthur and closed the door, making sure to lock it.

"Let's have some fun, Art," he said with a smirk.

A small smirk played on his lips. "Yes, lets," Arthur said, leaning in to kiss Gilbert, wrapping his around the other's neck. Gilbert wrapped his around Arthur's waist and nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Arthur obliged and opened his mouth, allowing him in. Gilbert thrust his tongue into Arthur's mouth, rubbing it against the other's. His hands went to Arthur's bum; he picked up Arthur so he could wrap his legs around his waist. Arthur moaned into Gilbert's mouth, wrapping his legs around his waist, holding Gil closer. Gilbert carried Arthur to an unoccupied desk and sat him down, his hands going to the front of Arthur's pants. He undid the belt and the zipper. Slipping his hands inside, he stroked him.

"Ah…m-must you t-tease me?" he moaned.

"You're too fun to tease, Arthur. Your moans are just too cute." Gilbert kissed down Arthur's neck, using his free hand to undo the button of his shirt, exposing his bruised chest. A growl left Gilbert's throat as he gazed at all of them—all in different stages of healing. "I hate vhat he does to you, Arthur. It makes my blood boil." Gilbert kissed Arthur's lips then looked in his eyes. "Please, this needs to stop."

Arthur looked away. "I know it does…it's just..," he sighed, "just that I'm scared. I'm too scared to do anything. He threatened me if anyone found out…what he would do to me."

"Arthur, he can't hurt you…please, let me do something. I'm scared one day you'll go back and never come back." Gilbert pulled the other into a hug and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Ve can protect you; ve can put that bastard behind bars, and you can live vith me, Vati, and Luddy! Vati already likes you, and Luddy respects you. They vorry about you, too."

"I can assure you I don't plan on dying anytime soon. He's not going to kill me." He let out a small smile. "And as much as I would love him in jail, his threats…I know he would follow through with them if I did that. And if he found out, you know I'd be screwed."

"Not if I have something to say about it." Gilbert pulled away to look in Arthur's eyes again. "Promise me, if he does this one more time, you'll call me—day or night. I'll be there in a flash and beat the shit out of the motherfucker, alright?"

"I'm not going to promise anything, but if things get too bad, then I'll call you," Arthur said. "But I will promise you that I won't let him kill me."

"Stubborn bastard." Gilbert flicked his forehead.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, arrogant asshole."

Gilbert smirked at the nickname and roughly palmed Arthur. "Vhat vas that?" he asked, palming Arthur through his boxers.

"Nhh…s-screw…ah…y-you," he moaned.

"I'd much rather by screwing you, Eyebrows." Gilbert kissed down Arthur's chest, kissing every bruise and wound he had. He looked up at him.

"Then do it already." Gilbert smirked and pulled Arthur's pants and boxers off.

"Vith pleasure." He brought his fingers to his lips, sucking and wetting them, pulling them out with a wet pop. He parted Arthur's legs and traced his entrance. He pressed one finger in, letting him get used to it. Arthur gasped, arching his back.

Gilbert thrust the finger in and out before adding another and, soon after, a third, curling and scissoring his fingers, stretching Arthur. The latter moaned with pleasure, bucking his hips into his hand. Gilbert pulled his fingers out when he felt Arthur was stretched enough. He undid his own pants and aligned himself with Arthur's entrance, hooking the other's leg around his hip and one over his shoulder.

"Ready, Art?"  
Arthur nodded with approval. Getting his sign of approval, he slowly pressed his length in until he was buried to the hill. Gilbert waited for Arthur to get to his size.

"G-Gil. Y-you know you d-don't have to be gentle," he said offering a small smile. "We've d-done this a lot b-before."

"Ja, ja, but you're so tiny anyone vould be vorried about snapping you like a twig," Gilbert chuckled and started moving his hips.

"Aha…t-that…nhhh…feels good," Arthur moaned, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck.

Alfred came up to the door, hearing moans. "…..What the hell?" he said as he opened the door.

Arthur's eyes widened and he stiffened as he heard Alfred enter. "Shit!"

"What the hell did I just walk in to?"

Arthur pushed Gilbert off of him. "We're in so much trouble," he muttered.

Gilbert stood up straight and fixed his shirt and pants. "Hallo, Mr. Jones."

"Kirkland, I need you to guide a new student around the school. You two will come to my class when he's done for detention."

"Detention?! Vhy?! It's not like ve vere doing something that you vouldn't do vith Mr. Kirkland," Gil retorted, a scowl on his face.  
Alfred glared at Gilbert and walked out. "Fine. Go to the office when he's done."

Arthur sighed as he put his clothes back on. Gilbert gave him a sheepish grin.

"Vell, vhat do you know? Ve got caught kesese."

" I had a bad feeling about this. Though I didn't thing we would get caught either," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Vell, I don't regret it. Kesese. His face vas priceless!" Gilbert laughed.

Arthur chuckled nervously. "Yea, it was pretty funny," he said. "I'll see you late," he grinned walking out of the room.

Gilbert waved to Iggy as he left, shouting, "Meet me by the entrance after school, alright?"

* * *

**_Alfred_**

Alfred walked back to his class, only to have his phone once again ring in the middle of his walk there. "Yes?" he asked.  
"Hello, Alfred," the voice said venomously, hatred directed at Alfred. "I'll be coming over to your apartment today," the voice said.  
"Oh, Dad, it's nice to hear you again," Alfred said in a bittersweet voice. He could feel the glare in his father's voice.  
"Yes, it's been too long since I've seen you."  
Great, now I have Dad coming over, Alfred thought as he hung up.

* * *

**_Mikaru_**

Mikaru stretched. Seeing that he had the last period free, he headed to the library. Waving hi to Michalle, the young librarian from Seychelles, he made his way through the endless catacombs of bookshelves until he reached the Magic, Myth, and Legends section in the secluded and forgotten part of the library.  
Running his hand over the dusty spines of books of all sizes, he said, "Humans are quite annoying. That's why I like books; they make much better company."

* * *

_**Arthur**_

Arthur sighed as he nervously walked down to the principal's office. How could he be so stupid? They were bound to get caught one of these days. Sooner or later and he was hoping for later.

Arthur opened the office to see Gilbert was already there.

Gilbert sat in the chair in an intense glaring match with the Vice Principal. Arthur walked in, sitting in one of the chairs, staring at the ground.

"Hello, Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Hallo, Arthur," Mr. Beilschmidt answered, not breaking his staring match with his eldest son. "I've heard you two vere acting inappropriately on school grounds. Care to explain yourselves?" Gilbert went on to answer. "Arthur, you speak first. At least, I know you'll speak some ounce of truth." Gilbert crossed his arms and grumbled.

Arthur glared at Gil and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, sir…after lunch…," his voice trailed off.

Mr. Beilschmidt stared at Arthur, waiting for him to continue.

Gilbert scoffed. "Then ve got horny and decided to fuck in a classroom, so vhat?"

Mr. Beilschmidt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Vhy must you be like this. Your brother, Ludwig, is so vell-behaved. Vhy can't you be like him?" he said under his breath, but Gilbert heard him.

"Vell, I'm sorry I can't be mein stick-up-his-ass little bruder!" Gilbert stood up, smacking his father's desk.

Arthur watched the two, sighing as he knew of his friend's temper. Gilbert glared at his father, who stared back at him with an even expression. Turning on his heel, he made his way to the door.

"And vhere are you going? Ve aren't done here!" Mr. Beilschmidt yelled after him.

"I'm leaving! I already know the drill anyvay. One veek detention and I have to clean out the science ving!" With that, he stomped out of the office and walked down the halls and made his way to the rooftop.

"I'm going to go after him," Arthur said, standing up and walking to the door. His hand on the door knob, he turned his head back to the Vice Principal. "Please, don't call my father and tell him about this."

Mr. Beilschmidt looked at Arthur. "You know I have to. This is not just ditching a class or two."

"Do you have any idea what will happen if you tell him?!"

"You vill be scolded by an angry parent. Maybe he can get you straighten out your act. Arthur, you're a bright kid. I hate vhat Gilbert is doing to you. He's pulling you down with his antics."

He scoffed at 'scolded'. "But it's none of my father's bloody business what the Hell I do at school!" he said, his voice steadily rising. "And I may be smart, but still. And Gilbert isn't bringing me down, you know."

"Arthur, I'm sure your father vill like to know vhat is going on in your life," he said, shuffling through the papers on his desk. "And, yes, Gilbert is. I know, you're bright, but you miss so many classes because of him you are dismal. I think it's better for you if you terminate this friendship of yours."

"But—" he cut himself off, seeing how useless it was. "Whatever. I'm leaving," he said as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Mr. Beilschmidt sighed and picked up the phone, dialing Mr. Kirkland's number.

Mr. Kirkland answered the phone. "Hello. Who is this?"

"Hello. This is Mr. Beilschmidt, Vice Principal at Hetalia High. I'm calling about your son, Arthur Kirkland."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

* * *

**Arthur **

Arthur walked down the hall, going up to the one place he knew Gilbert would be.

Alfred was on the roof, pacing back and forth, thinking about what will happen when he will see his father again. _Dammit….what will I do?_ he thought.

Gilbert stomped up the staircase which led up to the roof and pushed the door open.

Alfred's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the opening door.

Arthur followed Gilbert up the stairs. "Hey, wait up!"

Gilbert walked onto the roof, ignoring Arthur's call and went to the edge, punching the protective fence. "Verdammit!"

"Hey, Gil," Arthur said, walking over to him. "You okay?"

Alfred looked over at the notice, unnoticed by the pair.

Gilbert turned around to face Arthur and saw Alfred standing behind Arthur. "Vhat the hell are you doing up here?"

"I-I came here to think…," he sighed,

"Think somewhere else then. I have something private to discuss with Gil," Arthur said.

He sighed. "Yea…it's not like you dad just got out of jail and is not coming to your apartment…yea. Bye," he said as he left.

Gilbert blinked at Alfred and sighed, "You don't have to go. Everyone has their shit."

Arthur chuckled bitterly. "Who knew out situations were so similar?"

Alfred pivoted on his heel and looked at Gilbert, ignoring Arthur's comment. "No need to worry about me, Beilschmidt. No one worried about me before, and no one ever will," he said as he left and shut the door.

Gilbert watched Al leave and slumped to the ground, letting out an angry sigh. "Verdammit."

Arthur leaned against the fence, staring out at the sky. "Everyone's lives are messed up, aren't they?"

"Ja, everyone's fucked up," Gilbert said, running his hand through his hair. "Hey, Art?"

"Hmm?" Arthur replied, turning to look at Gilbert.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Gilbert leaned against the fence. "Vhat did he say after I left?"

"To put it simply, I'm screwed. He's calling my dad."

"Vait, vhat?!" he exclaimed, turning his head to looked at Arthur with wide eyes, who nodded solemnly.

"Yea. That and that I should stop hanging out with you." Gilbert ground his teeth at that, but didn't say anything about.

Instead, he asked, " Vhat's your vati going to do?"

He shrugged. "He doesn't know I'm gay, and he's not the most accepting man."

Gilbert reached up and grabbed Arthur's hand. "You're not going home tonight," he stated firmly.

Arthur gently pulled his hand away. "I might as well face it. If I put it off, it's only going to get worse."

"Then I'm coming with you."

He shook his head. "No, you're not." He tried to smile reassuringly at him, but failed. "I'm going to be fine."

"Nein, I'm coming with you, vhether you like it or not," Gilbert said.

"I said no. I'm not letting you."

"Vell, you don't have a choice. I'm coming vith you," he repeated, crossing his arms in emphasis.

He sighed and muttered under his breath, "I think you've helped enough today."

"That's vhy I vant to come vith you! It's my fault that your vati was called, so I'm not ltting you face him alone!"

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "This is nothing new to me. I'm not letting you come, and that is final."

"Vell, I'm coming, and that's final."

"No, you're not! I think if you went that would cut into the time you use to fuck the rest of the school," Arthur blurted out, then covered his mouth when he realized what had slipped out.

Gilbert looked at Arthur expressionlessly. "I'm going vith you; you can hate me later." He stood up and brushed his pants off and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled as he followed him. "Hey! I'm sorry."

Gilbert shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He opened the door and walked out.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and walked back to the fence. "Great, just great. My day just gets better and better." Almost as if on cue, his phone rang.

Gilbert looked over at Arthur. "Who is it?"

He looked at his phone, answering it. "Hello? Oh, he already called…y-yea, b-but…it's my decision, and I don't care what you say!...b-but…n-no…yes, sir." He stared at his phone for a few seconds before throwing it over the edge.

Gilbert put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Vhat did he say, Art?"

"Nothing; I should go to my next class," Arthur replied, looking at the ground as he walked towards the door.

Gilbert reached out and grabbed his friend's hand. "Class is over. Vhat did he say, Arthur?"

He shook his head. "I just need to go home."

"I'm coming with you, und I don't care vhat you have to say about it." Not in the mood to argue anymore, Arthur stayed silent. Gilbert stood by Arthur's side, waiting for his next move. "You know, I know how to hotvire a car. Ve can take one and drive to Canada."

Arthur's lips formed a small smiled. "Going away to any country would be nice. Especially back to England," he said, walking down the steps.

Gilbert followed. "Ja, ve could go anyvhere and have an awesome time!"

"Yeah…," he replied walking outside and began his walk home. Gilbert walked beside him, every so often he tried to talk him out of going home. Arthur ignored most of the attempts, saying that he'd rather just get it over with.

"You know, you don't have to come with me."

"And you don't have to go home," he retorted.

He stopped walking, thinking for a second. _Maybe he's right. I don't necessarily have to go home today._ HE turned to Gilbert. "Fine. I guess, I don't necessarily have to."

"Finally! He says something smart!" Gilbert exclaimed dramatically.

He rolls his eyes and playfully punches him. "Oh, shut up."

"Hey!" Gilbert grabbed his arm in mock pain. "And here I vas trying to be a good friend."

"And that, you are. Come on, let's get away from here."

Gilbert smiled and threw his arm over Arthur's shoulder. "Vhere to, my big-eyebrowed friend?"

"My eyebrows aren't that big, you git!" he yelled. "And your house?"

"Ja, they are, and sure, let's go." Gilbert turned them around, and they headed to his house.

* * *

**TOKG**

Mary Park, or TOKG, walked aimlessly around and eye her schedule. "Geez, school's almost over, and I still have found my class. Where's Nikolai, anyways?!" While she wasn't paying attention, she bumped into someone.

Kiku turned around, slightly startled. "Ah, I'm sorry," he said and bowed.

"Nah, it's fine," she murmured, not even looking up at him.

"Uh, if I may ask, what's your name?"

"Myun-Hi Park! I like to be called Mary, though! What's your name, stranger?"

"It's Kiku, Kiku Honda." He extended his hand for her to shake.

She eyed the hand. "Am I supposed to like…shake it or what?"

"…uh, hai, you are."

She eyed the hand once more before roughly shaking it. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Um, werr, actually, this is my free period, so I can spend it anyway I'd rike."

"Well, that's, uh…_nice_," she smiled awkwardly at him. "What do you usually do anyways?"

"Usuarry, I go to the art room or the ribrary at this time. Actuarry, I was just heading that way."

"Oh, cool! I love the library! Does your school have a large library?"

"Werr, I suppose, you courd say that, it is bigger than most."

"That's cool!" Mary was astonished at this point. "Do you like the people? Do you have a lot of friends?"

"...to be honest, not rearry. I don't have a rot of friends."

"Really? You seem like a nice person! Are you shy?"

"H-hai. Extremery so…"

"Well, why don't people talk to you?"

"Heh, I've been asking myserf the same thine."

"Where's the library? Maybe we can get a book about making friends!"

"It's this way," he said , walking back towards the library.

She scurried into the library and began examining the shelves. "Hmmm.."

He looked over at TOKG. "Did you find it?"

"Nope, I can't see the top shelf." She pointed to a shelf filled with various books.

He looked up to where she was pointing and thought for a moment. "I think the ribrarian has a radder that we can use," he mused,

Mary hurried over to the librarian's desk and asked for a ladder. She silently returned with it. "She had a ladder."

Kiku nodded. "Arright. Would you rike to crimb the radder first or shourd I?"

"Yeah…about that. I'm kinda scared of heights…would you mind going on?"

"Nai, not at arr," he said as he started climbing the ladder.

"Thank you," she nervously said as she watched Kiku climb the ladder.

"You're wercome," he replied as he searched for the book.

"Be careful!" she shouted, receiving a _shh_ from the librarian.

"I'rr be fine," he replied, grabbing a book and looking at the cover. "…is this the right one?"

"Uh, yeah! Could you grab another book for me? It's called _Liking Myself_!"

"Oh, sure, I'rr look for it."

"Thanks," she thanked, awaiting his return.

He grabbed the book and stepped down the ladder and handed her the books.

"Thank you!" She shoved the book she wanted into her bag and opened _How to Make Friends_. "Alright, first step: overcome your shyness."

"H-how do I do that?"

"Practice with someone, I guess."

"Rike who?"

"Do you have any family?

"Hai, I have a sister."

"And who is that? Is she a student here?"

"Hai, she's a student. Her name Is Yumi."

"Well, we should go to her!"

"To practice?"

"No, to steal her wallet! Of course, to practice!"

"Arright, but she's stir in crass."

"We should wait for her then."

Yumi walked down the halls to the library to find a book for her Mythology class. She sighed as she walking in and saw Kiku. "Kiku?"

Kiku stood up as the door opened, and he quietly called out to his sister.

Yumi walked over and looked at him. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I was herping Mary find a book."

Yumi nodded. "Okay, she said and looked over at TOKG. "Hi."

"I AM NOT MARY. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she coughed awkwardly and hurried out of the library.

Yumi looked at her brother and sighed.

"Yumi, why are you here? I thought you stir had crass."

"I have to find a book for mythorogy class. I'm doing a report," she said.

"Oh, what's it on?"

"Umm, we're doing a report on fictitious characters. I'm doing erves."

"Do you want me to herp you find a book?

"Sure," she smiled and headed to the mythology section.

* * *

**Alfred **

Alfred started towards his car, knowing he was in deep shit once he got home.

"Great…," he said as leaned against the seat of his car. "Just great. No one was supposed to find out about my past." He sighed and started his car.

Once he got home, a beer bottle came flying at him. He ducked. "Oh, God, Dad's drunk."

* * *

**Mikaru**

Mikaru stretched. Seeing that he had the last period free, he headed to the library. Waving hi to Michalle, the young librarian from Seychelles, he made his way through the endless catacombs of bookshelves until he reached the _Magic, Myth, and Legends_ section in the secluded and forgotten part of the library.

Running his hand over the dusty spines of books of all sizes, he said, "Humans are quite annoying. That's why I like books; they make much better company."

Matthew looked around and headed to the library, wanting to start his research for his assignment. He sighed as he picked a seat, looking around to see no one. He scanned though his notes and picked out a few creatures. He nodded and picked out angels and demons, wanting to do both. He got up and headed to the section the librarian had sent him to and caught sight of MIkaru. He blushed deeply and disappeared being the bookshelves.

Mikaru eyed the books and picked out a worn one, running his hand over the cover, flipping it open. "You should come out. Only those who have done wrong and are too cowardice to step up hide. Are you a coward?"

Matthew blinked and walked out from behind the shelves, looking down. "I'm sorry, sir." He looked at the floor and trembled, playing with his shirt.

Mikaru sighed and saw the poor boy tremble, and he chuckled, "You know, I won't eat you, right?"

He sighed and looked up with a timid look, still trembling. "I just…I just came here to research for…for the project…"

"Smart boy, getting ahead and all. Well, don't let me get in your way." He walked over to one of the arm chairs, sat down and flipped through the pages of his books.

Matthew looked through and sighed, biting his lip. He twisted his mouth and scanned for his creatures.

Mikaru watched Matthew form the corner of his eyes.

"Angel…demon…," Matthew whispered and repeated the two words repeatedly as he scanned the books.

Mikary held in a chuckle, hearing the boy talk to himself. "Angels and demons should be two shelves to your right."

Matthew looked up and smiled softly. "T-thank you…" He walked and found two books, smiling to himself. "I hope I get a good mark." He walked away and held the books close.

"Hard work is always reward, Matthew." Mikaru waved at his student.

Matthew smiled and looked at Mikaru with a slight smile. "T-thank you!"

"You're welcome, and I hope to see you in class tomorrow. And smile more, it suits you."

Matthew turned away, blushing. He sat in his spot and opened the books, jotting down notes as he read. He softly sighed and finished the first book with ease.

Mikaru finished his book and stood up to put it away, stretching as he made his way to the shelf.

Matthew bit his pen and twisted his mouth into a scowl. His shoulder suddenly got jerked back as a group of boys laughed behind him. He looked up as they pushed him to the ground, laughing and shouting every word for 'gay' in the human language.

Yumi walked into the Mythology section hoping to find a book on elves, but found bullying foing on. "Hey! Reave him arone!"

Mikaru looked back from the shelf, seeing the groups of boys behind Matthew and made his way over to them. He saw another one of his students appear, who started yelling at the boys. He made his way behind the boys and tapped their shoulders. "I think it would be best if you all scattered."

Matthew curled up as the boys slowly left. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. His contacts fell out and he blinked, the world becoming a big blur. He saw a dark figure in front of him and he squinted, his vision only worsening.

"Who is that?" he asked as he reached forward.

Yumi walked over and handed him glasses. "Sorry, these are mine, but I think these wirr herp a ritter."

Mikaru got down on his knees and looked for the fallen contanct. "Did you lose one or both?"

"Both. Keep your glasses," Matthew answered, listening to the voice. His seemed a bit larger and more innocent when nothing, like contacts or glasses, covered them.

"Alright. You, too, Ms. Honda. Do you mind helping us find his contacts?"

Yumi nodded and smiled, helping Mikaru find the contacts.

Mikaru gently brushed his hands over the floor, searching for the contacts. His fingers brushed against something; picking it up, he saw he had found one. "I found one."

Matthew nodded and sat against the table. "T-t-thank you," he softly replied.

Yumi's hand brushed against another contact. "I found the other one," she said as she picked it up.

Matthew held out his hands, revealing the purple bruises on his arms. "Thank you."

She gave him the contact. "You okay?"

Mikaru handed the contact and stood up, brushing his pants and offered Matthew a hand. "Come on, now, off the floor. It's unseemly for a man to be sitting on the ground in such a way which makes other think he has given up."

Matthew cleaned the contacts and placed them in his eyes. He blinked as the world became clearer. His hands gripped Mikaru's, and he looked at Yumi. "I-I'm f-f-fine."

She nodded. "Arright," she said, not believing him.

Mikaru pulled Matthew's arm out, looking at the extent of the bruises and pressed to fingers to one.

Matthew yelped and pulled back, holding his arms to his chest, his eyes watering.

Yumi gasped softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you're not alright." Mikaru turned to her. "Ms. Honda, can you take Matthew to the infirmary?"

Matthew turned sharply and walked out briskly. He walked into the men's restroom and pulled up his sleeves, wincing at the sight of the purple bruises. He pushed his sleeves down and looked at the clock. Just twenty minutes before the last bell.

Mikaru followed Matthew down the hall and into the men's restroom, instructing Yumi to wait outside. Walking in, he saw Matthew inspecting his arm. "It's hurt badly, you need to get it checked out, Matthew."

"I'm fine," Matthew almost snapped. He looked away and trembled. "I've had worse injuried."

Mikaru sighed. "And those injuries weren't under my watch. Now, come one, let's get you to the infirmary." He stepped forward, grabbing Matthew's good arm.

"No!" Matthew screamed, trembling like a leaf. His eyes were flooded with tears as he resisted Mikaru.

Mikaru looked at the trembling boy and pulled him into a hug, trying to calm him down. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, alright? I just want to make sure your arm isn't broken." He rubbed circled on Matthew's back, trying to calm the boy down.

He shut his eyes and sobbed into his teacher's chest, gasping heavily with each sob. "I don't have a home…I don't have parents who care…I'm so alone." He gripped Mikaru's shirt in his hands and sobbed.

Mikaru patted Matthew's back. "I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure there are a lot of people who care for an Angel like you."

"My own brother didn't talk to me until today," he whispered and slowly calmed down.

"Everyone has their reasons, Matthew. You may not understand them right now, but they are there. Humans are creatures which always act on reasons, even if they don't know the reason."

"What…what do you mean by 'humans'?" Matthew asked. "You said it like you aren't one."

Mikaru chuckled. "Hey, I got you to stop crying." He pulled a handkerchief out of nowhere and used it to wipe away the tear tracks on Matthew's face.

He turned bright red and looked away. "What are you so…so kind to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be kind? You have done nothing to cross me, and I don't find you revolting in any way," Mikaru said, stepping back , fixing his attire.

Matthew looked down and jumped at the sound of the last bell. "T-thank you."

He raced out of the school and down a sidewalk, hoping to find his home still in place.

Mikaru looked at Matthew's fast departure. "We need people like him on our track team."

* * *

**Matthew**

Alfred laid on the floor, bleeding. After he received his father's beating, he got up and tried to find the first-aid kit. "Damn, it's always like this," he sighed.

Matthew walked by the apartment and saw his father. He winced and closely looked at him, spotting blood. He blinked and bit his lips.

"Alfred…Alfred's in trouble!" He ran past the drunk man and into the apartment, spotting his brother. "Alfred…," he said, trembling.

Alfred looked behind him and saw Matthew. "Mattie...," he sighed,

Matthew ran to his brother and embraced him, examining his wounds. "Alfred…I'll treat your wounds, just…just go and sit down."

He nodded and went to the couch and sat down, quietly wincing. Matthew sighed and looked around. Finding the first-aid kit, he walked to Alfred and started washing and bandaging his wounds.

"Thanks, Mattie," Alfred winced when his brother was done. "I may not be able to come to class tomorrow."

"It's alright," he whispered. "Just…be careful, okay?"

Alfred nodded. "You, too."

Matthew nodded and bit his lip, looking down. "I'll…I'll see you soon." He turned and left.

Alfred sighed and slumped on the couch, curling up and falling asleep.

Looking down as he walked on the street, Matthew walked down the sidewalk and reached a small corner with a red tent pitched up along with a tin can. He smiled and whispered, "I'm home."

* * *

To be Continued...

Authors Note:

hey guys thank you for reading our staff (hah admins) is really happy to see that we're getting a fan or two! ~Prussia

We really enjoyed writing this chapter! Thank you for reading. Please leave your feedback, we love feedback! Chapter 3 will be out soon ^J^ ~Russia

Maple ~Canada


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

**Gilbert**

Gilbert unlocked the door to his house, calling out to see if anyone was home, sighing in relief when silence answered. "Come on in. It looks like Vest and Vati aren't back yet." He walked into the house, kicking off his shoes.

Arthur followed him inside. "Yeah, I guess so."

Gilbert led Arthur into the kitchen and made a bee-line for the fridge. "You hungry?" he asked as he pulled out a box of leftover pizza and a plate of wurst.

"No, not really," he replied, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Gilbert shrugged and popped a few sliced into the microwave, along with some wurst and waited for them to heat up. "Vhat do you vant to do tonight?"

"We could play games, or we could finish what we started at school."

Gilbert grinned and walked over to Arthur, leaning down to kiss him when he heard the microwave's _ding_. Turning around, he went back to it and opened it. "First, food, then, fun." He carried the plate back to the table. "You're having a slice, and that's final."

Arthur grinned, reaching over and grabbing a slice. "Alright."

Gilbert nodded and dug into his food, inhaling two slices of pizza and three pieces of wurst.

Arthur chuckled, taking a bite of his pizza. "Hungry, much?"

"Much." Gilbert got up to heat more up. "I have no idea how you're not hungry."

Arthur shrugged, finishing his slice. "I'm just not."

"And that's vhy you could pass for a middle-schooler."

"I'm not that small, you know."

"Heh. You're smaller than me," Gilbert said, bringing his plate back to the table.

"Well, that is semi-true."

"It's entirely true," he said as he finished off the last bit of his food. "You done? Or do you vant more?"

"Yeah, I'm done," Arthur replied.

Gilbert washed the plates and put them away. He finished and turned around, seeing Arthur behind him. He quickly pulled the shorter man into a heated kiss. Arthur kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Gilbert turned them and lifted Arthur onto one of the counters, still kissing him. His hands traveled down Arthur's side and rested on his hips.

Arthur moved one of his hands and started stroking Gilbert through his pants. He moaned against Arthur's lips and made quick work of the other's pants, freeing his length. He brushed his fingers over the sensitive skin before grasping the length and stroking it. Arthur moaned into the kiss, pulling away to suck on Gilbert's neck. Gilbert moved his head to the side, giving Arthur more room.

"Art, wrap your legs around my vaist." Arthur obliged as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist, leaving a hickey on Gilbert's neck. Gilbert smirked, getting a good grip of Arthur's rear. He pressed Arthur against him and started to carry the other boy up the stairs to his room.

Walking in, he kicked the door shut and walked over to the bed, dropping Arthur none-too-kindly onto the bed.

Arthur winced slightly and pulled Gilbert down with him, pulling him in to a kiss. Gilbert kissed back, slipping his hands under Arthur's shirt, pinching and twisting his perk nipples. Arthur licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance as he slipping his hand in Gilbert's boxer, stroking him. He groaned and parted his lips for Arthur. His hands quickly took off Arthur's pants, along with his boxers. Arthur rubbed his tongue against Gilbert's. Gilbert fought Arthur for dominance in the kiss. His hand slid between their bodies and stroked Arthur's length, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Arthur moaned into the kissing, deciding to be the submissive one in the kiss.

He pulled off Gilbert's pants and boxers. Gilbert took full control of the kiss, ravishing Arthur's mouth and kicking off his pants and boxers. Arthur took this opportunity to begin stroking Gilbert's length. He moaned into Arthur's mouth and pushed the other's legs farther apart. Settling between them, he moved their hips against each other, creating wonderful friction between the two, eliciting a moan from the pair. Arthur pulled away from the kiss. "Ah…just fuck me already,"

Gilbert smirked. "And you say I need patience." He pressed into Arthur, groaning when he was fully in.

Arthur moaned with a mix of pain and pleasure as he got used to his size. Gilbert waited for Arthur to get used to him. After he had adjusted, he nodded. Gilbert pulled out and thrust back in, aiming for where he knew would make Arthur scream.

Arthur moaned loudly. "R-right there!" Gilbert smirked, hearing him and thrusting in fast, aiming for the same spot every time. Arthur dug his nail into Gil's back. Gilbert moved faster, taking Arthur's length in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. "I-I'm getting close," Arthur moaned out.

"J-ja, me too," Gil grunted, stroking Arthur's faster. Arthur moaned as he released on his chest. Gilbert gave a few more thrust and released groaning. He laid down next to Arthur, catching his breath.

"At least this time we didn't get caught," Arthur said with a grin.

Gilbert smirked. "Ja, I don't think ze awesome me could take being cock-blocked again!" he said dramatically.

Arthur chuckled. "Yea, you have a point there."

"Ja." Gilbert stretched. "I'm going to sleep for a bit, then ve can play video games or something."

"Yeah, okay," he replied.

Gilbert grabbed his boxers and pulled them back on. "You can share ze bed vith more or the air mattress. Your choice, Art," he said laying down.

Arthur pulled his boxers and pants back on. "It really doesn't matter to me."

Gilbert turned onto his stomach. "It's your choice. You know vhere everything is." He yawned and buried his face in the pillow. "I'm tired," he said childishly.

Arthur gave a small smile. "Good night," he said softly.

Gilbert mumbled and fell asleep hugging his pillow.

Arthur waited for a couple of minutes, and when he thought Gilbert was in a deep sleep, he got up and left the house, heading for his own.

* * *

**Alfred**

Alfred laid on the floor, bleeding, from his father's beating. He got up and tried to find the first-aid kit. Damn, it's always like this," he sighed.

Matthew walked by the apartment, noticing his father. He winced and closely looked at him, spotting blood. He blinked and bit his lips. "Alfred…Alfred's in trouble!" He ran past the drunk man and into the apartment, where he saw his brother. "Alfred…," he said, trembling.

Alfred looked behind him and saw Matthew. "Mattie," he sighed.

Matthew ran to his brother and embraced him examining his wounds. "Alfred…I'll treat your wounds, just…just go and sit down."

He nodded and went to the couch and sat down, wincing softly.

Matthew sighed and looked around, finding the first-aid kit and walking to Alfred, washing and bandaging his wounds.

"Thanks, Mattie," Alfred winced when Matthew was finished. "I may not be able to come to class tomorrow."

"It's alright," Matthew whispered. "Just…be careful, okay?"

Alfred nodded. "You, too."

Matthew nodded and but his lip, looking down. "I'll…I'll see you soon." He turned and left, looking down as he walked out into the street.

He walked down the sidewalk and reached a small corner, where a red tent was pitched up along with a tin can. He smiled and whispered, "I'm home."

Alfred sighed and slumped onto the couch, curling up and falling fast asleep.

Once he woke up, he got up to get his phone to call Mr. Beilschmidt.

Mr. Beilschmidt felt his phone right in his pants' pockets. Pulling it out, he answered it. "Hallo."

"Hello, Mr. Beilschmidt," Alfred replied.

"Ah, Mr. Jones. To vhat do I owe the pleasure of your call at this time?"

"I won't be able to come in to work tomorrow. Can you get me a sub?" Alfred asked.

"This is pretty short notice, Mr. Jones."

"I know, but…umm..my dad kinda, you know…"

He was silent for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he sighed. "My dad made the wounds a bit rough, kinda, but I'm okay, just need rest."

Mr. Beilschmidt sighed. "Alfred, vhy you keep letting that man hurt you is beyond my comprehension. I von't question you about it. There vill be a sub for your class, so take it easy."

"Thank you, Mr. Beilschmidt." He smiled.

"Everyone has their reasons, Mr. Jones. I hope to see you soon," he said hanging up.

"Me, too. Bye." He hung up and fell right back to sleep on the couch.

* * *

**Matthew**

Matthew sat in his tent, curled up as the cold wind whipped through the flimsy tent. He coughed and held himself, curling up with an old blanket. A familiar clink of a coin being dropped into a tin can brought him out of his tent. He scrambled out to see a quarter in the tent. He smiled and held it to his chest. "M-m-maybe I can buy s-supper."

* * *

**Mikaru**

Mikaru finished up his papers for the day and headed out of the building, waving at some of the students and some other faculty members and made his way to his car. Getting in, he pulled out his phone and dialed Ivan's number.

Ivan's phone rang, and he picked it up, smiling softly at the name which appeared on the screen.

"Privet. This is Braginski."

"Hey, Ivan! It's Mikaru. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Er…not that I know of. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Ya, I wanted to know if you wanted to grab a bite with me and, you know, catch up."

"Sounds good. Give me twenty?"

"Sure. Wait. How 'bout you meet me there? I know a little dinner just ten minutes from here. I can text you the address if you don't know about it; it's called _World Diner_. Have you heard of it?"

"I have, actually. I had intended to go there for dinner tonight. I have to jump in the shower, so I'll see you there, then?"

"Ya, but don't make me wait too long, ya hear? You don't want a repeat of freshmen year, right?"

Ivan chuckled nervously. "Yeah; I'll be there at six sharp."

"Alright. See you then." Mikaru hung up and tossed his phone on the passenger's seat. Turning the car on, he pulled out of the school's parking lot.

Ivan closed his phone and smiled as if he were a teenage schoolgirl. He quickly jumped in the shower.

Mikaru made his way to his apartment, walked in and dropped his brief case and started getting ready for the night.

* * *

**Ivan**

Ivan got out of the shower, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and got dressed in a green sweater with jeans and rushed out the door, not wanting to be late.

Mikaru had already reached the diner and was waiting in a booth in the back, a glass of red wine in his hand.

Ivan hurried to the diner, parked the car, and looked at himself in the rearview mirror. He took a deep breath and, collecting himself, walked through the doors and looked around for Mikaru.

Mikaru was talking to a waitress when he caught sight of his friend and waved him over. "Ivan! Oi, Ivan! Over here!"

Catching sight of Mikaru, he smiled and walked over, taking the seat across from him. "Privet, I hope I'm not too late."

"Nah, I was just early. So what's up, Ivan? How was your first day? The kids didn't give you too much trouble, did they?"

The other man let out a long sigh. "It's not nearly as bad as the last school, but some kid got a nosebleed and got it over _all_ the new books. Some girl almost threw up because of it."

Mikaru winced. "Tsk. Bad luck, my friend, bad luck."

"Da, da. What about you? How was your day?"

Mikaru took a sip of his wine. "It was alright, except I have a boy in my class who just seems to attract all the bullies. The thing is, I don't get it. He doesn't have anything physically wrong with him—a small stutter, but I think that's just the nerves. Still, when I try to help the kid, he acts like I want to kill him or something, which isn't new, seeing that I give that feeling to most people, but that's only if I'm trying, and I'm ranting, aren't I?"

Ivan chuckled lightly. "Nyet. It's okay, but I understand what you're talking about." He turned and looked at the waiter. "I'll take vodka." Then, he turned back to Mikaru. "My school years weren't the best. What is this kid's name?"

Mikaru took another sip. "Williams, Matthew Williams. He's in my Mythology class."

"Ahh, yes. He bumped into me in the hall today and left his book behind. I tried to find him, but I saw nothing of him."

"He was in the library with me for the last period of the day; he was gathering materials for the essay I assigned. Smart kid; most people can't find the Mythology and Legends section." Mikaru finished off his wine and signaled the waiter for a refill.

"Hmm." Ivan looked at Mikaru for a moment, then caught himself and grabbed a menu, looking through it.

Mikaru turned back to Ivan with a full glass of wine. "See anything you like?"

His cheeks turned pink. "The pasta looks good."

"That's surprising, Ivan. I thought you'd go straight for the Russian dishes," Mikaru chuckled. "You're not going to go all Italian on me, are you?"

The Russian laughed a belly laugh. "Nyet. I'm not, I'm just trying to widen my horizon."

Mikaru raised his glass to him. "I did rub off on you, didn't I? Well, good health to you, my friend, in broadening your horizon. Word of advice, don't risk your life on British food."

"Yikes, already made that mistake." He made a sick face and held his stomach.

Mikaru laughed at Ivan's expression. "How was it, my friend?"

"Awful," he laughed a bit, then looked at Mikaru with a smile.

He smiled back. "So tell me more about what you've been up to since our last meeting."

"N-nothing really. I've taught at four different schools," he quietly said. "What about you? How's my big, bad Mikaru?"

He laughed. "Not as much on the books than off the books, but I'm doing good. Romulus is pretty chill; he lets a few of my escapades slide as long as I don't hurt anyone."

A light chuckled emitted from the Russian man's throat. "S-so how is the girlfriend hunt going?" he asked nervously.

Mikaru finished his wine and signaled for the waiter to take their order. "Hey, since when have I needed to search for a partner, hmm?"

Ivan's cheeks turned red as he ordered his pasta. "So you're not single?" he inquired, disappointed.

"No, I am." He ordered when asked and turned back to Ivan. "I've had a few bedmates, but no longtime deals. My last steady partner would have to be you, Ivan."

The other looked down at his hands and smiled. "I miss you, Mikaru. It's been so long."

Mikaru smiled and flicked Ivan's head. "Hey, the duo's back together again. We can reign hell like we used to…well, on the weekends at least. Weekdays, we have to be model teachers or stick-up-his-ass Beilschmidt will have our heads. I still don't know how a man like him raised a son like Gil."

Ivan's heart drummed in his chest as he looked up and smiled. "Da, on the weekends…I-I have yet to meet this Gil you're talking about."

"Ah, yeah, he skips a lot of class, so don't feel bad if you don't see him a lot." Mikaru smiled when their orders were placed in front of him. Thanking the waiter, he said, "Time to dig in."

He nodded and started eating his pasta.

After a few moment of comfortable silence, Mikaru spoke. "What about you, Ivan? How many hearts has Ivan the Terrible broken?"

He laughed, which turned into a snort. "I haven't been with anyone in the past two years. Still hung up on you, I guess," he answered with a smile.

"Lies! There is no way you could have gone two years without sex!" Mikaru laughed. "If memory serves, you couldn't go one day without doing it at least three times! That's why we got along so well."

Ivan's face flushed a bright red. "N-no, that's the honest truth. It's been two years. I-I told you, Mikaru, I've changed a lot since those days," he innocently said, then added. "but I wouldn't mind going back."

"Bored playing the innocent, clumsy bio teacher?" Mikaru remarked with a smirk.

"I guess, you could say that."

"Hmm, so what did you have in mind, old friend?"

"How about we ditch this place and you come over and see my house?" Ivan said in a confident tone, but his cheeks indicated otherwise.

Mikaru chuckled at Ivan's tone and face. "Just like in college, you read my mind, Ivie." He signaled the waiter for their check.

"As long as you don't break my bed this time," he said quietly, so the waitress couldn't hear. "I paid good money for that."

Mikaru laughed full heartedly, startling the waitress. He turned to get the check for the meal, putting his credit card in the small folder and handing it back to her before replying. "You know very well that was your fault! You wanted to see how many times we could do it before it collapsed!"

"That must have slipped my mind. Now, let's go before I get a problem."

"Hey, if you do get a problem, we can just do it in your car like we did between classes back then! I swear, if we weren't studying or partying, we were fucking each other's brains out!" he said, laughing as he grabbed his coat from his seat.

Ivan stood up and hesitantly took Mikaru's hand, pulling him out of the restaurant. Mikaru smirked, grabbing his card from the blushing waitress.

They both hopped in their cars and drove to Ivan's house. Ivan was so giddy he almost ran a red light. When they finally arrived, Ivan quickly got out of his car and unlocked the front door.

Mikaru smoothly got out of his car and walked up to Ivan, seeing him at his front door. Tugging on the taller man's scarf, he pulled him into a kiss when he heard the door click.

Ivan melted into the man's arms, eagerly kissing him back. Mikaru nibbled on Ivan's lips, pushing him against the door. The Russian man opened up for Mikaru and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, allowing a small moan to escape pass his lips. Mikaru deepened the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Ivan's. He moved his right leg between Ivan's and rubbed him with his knee. Ivan trembled as he felt his pants grow tighter and tighter. He pressed his nose into the other's cheek roughly as his tongue twisted with its new partner. Mikaru smirked, pulling away.

"Maybe, we should at least get inside before we tear into each other," he said, mischief colored his voice.

"Da, da," Ivan sighed and quickly made his way inside the small house. Hanging up his coat and kicking off his shoes, he said, "The bedroom's this way." He offered Mikaru his hand, who took it, toeing off his own shoes and letting his coat slip off his shoulders, going where Ivan's coat was. Ivan pulled Mikaru down the hallway and into his bedroom, not bothering to close the door.

Mikaru turned Ivan around, pushing him onto the bed, crawling on top of him. He tangled a hand in Ivan's hair. "Do you want to top, or should I?"

"I don't even care," Ivan moaned. "It's been too long."

Mikaru tugged on Ivan's hair, tilting his hair back. "I can imagine. I have no idea how you went two years without a good fucking." He kissed Ivan, sliding his tongue into Ivan's mouth.

"To be honest, it's been awful without you." Ivan rolled his hips eagerly into Mikaru's and met the other's tongue with his own. Mikaru groaned, using his free hand to unbutton Ivan's shirt.

"You give me too much credit, Ivan."

"I give you none less than you deserve." Ivan pulled off his shirt and went to work on Mikaru's. Mikaru chuckled and leaned back to make it easier for Ivan to unbutton his shirt.

"You're pretty good yourself, Ivie. If you ever stopped dressing like you were going to the Artic, you might not spend so many lonely nights."

"I can't help getting cold, and maybe there wasn't anyone I wanted to spend my nights with," he pouted slightly as he discarded Mikaru's shirt. He smirked at Ivan's expression, pinching his cheeks. Ivan felt his cheeks grow warm again, and he leaned up and kissed Mikaru again. Mikaru kissed back, smiling.

"Still got the Russian Jackhammer?" he asked, using their inside joke.

"It may be a little rusty, but I think I still have it," Ivan said with a wink, twisting his partner around so he was on top. Mikaru smirked up at Ivan.

"Wanna see if it still lives up to its name?"

"Oh, do I?" Ivan replied eagerly as he began stroking Mikaru through his pants. At his touch, Mikaru moaned. Reaching up, he pulled Ivan down by the back of his neck and nibbled along the contours of his neck.

"Oh, how I have missed you," Ivan mumbled, tipping his head to the side and fiddling with the button of the other's pants. Mikaru hummed in acknowledgment, biting down at the crook of Ivan's neck. He helped the other with his pants and pushed them off. A small moan escaped the Russian man's lips as he removed his own pants. Mikaru brought up his knee to rub the tent in Ivan's boxers.

"My, my, hard already, Ivie?"

Ivan's face burned, but he managed to steadily get out. "It's not like you're not," he retorted as he continued to stroke the other through his undergarment.

Mikaru chuckled. "Of course, I'm hard. I'm anticipating the Russian Jackhammer."

Growing impatient and growing harder by the second, Ivan made quick work of Mikaru's boxers, tossing them to the ground and taking the other man's member in his hand.

Mikaru groaned loudly. "Still rough, I see."

Ivan didn't reply, but he began to stroke the other man, slowly. Mikaru moaned and bucked into Ivan's hand. Ivan grinned and stuck a finger in his mouth, still stroking Mikaru at a terribly slow pace. Mikaru twisted his face into a scowl.

"Ah. I-Ivie, stop with the slowness and just fuck me already!" he ordered.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't want the Jackhammer to hurt little Mikaru, now, would I?" Ivan said, pulling his finger from his mouth and slipping it into the other's entrance. Mikaru arched his back.

"Hurt me, my ass! You're enjoying this game of teasing!"

Ivan chuckled. "two years is a long time, Mikaru. I can only stand so long without a little teasing."

Mikaru hooked his leg around Ivan's waist and flipped them, so he was on top, straddling Ivan's hips. "Don't punish me for you not bedding anyone for two years!" he said and impaled himself on the other man's impressive length. He groaned, feeling Ivan fill him completely and stretch him wider than he has been in the last two years. "Heh, have you gotten bigger, I-Ivie?"

Ivan groaned and a blush covered his face again. "No, you just haven't had me in a while. It's a shame, really," he replied, lightly rolling his hips.

Mikaru moaned and panted. "D-dammit, I-Ivan…seriously, how c-can you be so cruel?" he asked, laughing into Ivan's neck.

"I'm not the cruel one, Mikaru. Not at all. You never came to visit me. Not even once!" Ivan's hands slid to Mikaru's hips, and he slowly started to pull out of him and press back in.

Mikaru threw his head back, moaning loudly. "Fuck, Ivan!" he cried out. Mikaru looked at Ivan, smirking, with lust-filled eyes. "H-how do you know I didn't visit to give others a shot at riding you, huh? You're pretty impressive, I-Ivie. Would've been a shame to not share."

"Maybe I don't want to share. It's not like I had many offers or anything though," he said, keeping a firm grip on Mikaru's hip bones.

Mikaru leaned over, panting and moaning into Ivan's neck. "You'd h-have offers once everyone saw what was under that heavy coat of yours. Hah-ah. You're not as chubby as you think."

"That's true," he agreed with a smirk, thrusting harder into the other man.

Mikaru dug his nails into Ivan's shoulders, moaning louder. He moved his hips, meeting Ivan's thrust, taking him in deeper.

Ivan's breath began to quicken as he felt himself coming close. "M-Mikaru, I'm going to…," he moaned as he thrust into Mikaru harder.

Mikaru moaned and sucked on Ivan's neck. "Y-ya, me, too."

Ivan bucked his hips into Mikaru harder and faster than before. He couldn't take it any longer and came inside him, panting, still stroking the other's member in his hand.

Mikaru bit Ivan's shoulder, trying to quiet his moans of pleasure as Ivan filled him and he came on his and Ivan's chests. Ivan groaned as his chest heaved.

"M-Mikaru…I-I missed you," he said, quietly and out-of-breath.

Mikaru pulled himself off Ivan with a groan and slumped down next to him. "Haha. I've missed you, too, Ivan. There aren't that many people as fun as you."

Ivan smiled and took Mikaru's chin between him index finger and thumb and kissed him lightly. "You have not changed a bit, have you?" he asked with a chuckled.

He smirked and leaned back on his forearms, laughing. "Hey, I have to have changed a little."

Ivan looked down at his chest. "Well, you sure as hell came harder than before…but, besides that, you're still my Mikaru."

He sat up and face Ivan, an angry smile on his face. He pinched Ivan's cheeks, pulling them. "What did you say?"

"Oww! Mikaru!" Ivan chuckled. "You heard what I said."

His smile got wider as he pulled on Ivan's cheeks. "Keep saying that and I might let a few things slip in the teacher's lounge."

"Ouch! My Mikaru wouldn't do that now, would he?" Ivan replied, trying to get Mikaru's hands away from his face.

Mikaru pinched harder. "Oi! Since when did I become your Mikaru?"

* * *

**Yumi **

Winter knocked on Yumi's house door, her bag full of clothes and other things was strung over her shoulder.

Yumi was in the living room and, when she heard the knock, walked up to open the door. "Herro, Winter-chan," she smiled.

"Yumi!" She hugged the other girl. "Are you ready for our party of two? Also, is your vati home?"

"Yes, I am, and he had to go out, sorry," she answered, stepping aside to let her friend in.

Winter giggled a little. "Vell, that's okay, I suppose," she commented as she walked inside the familiar hallway. Yumi smiled and followed Winter down the hall.

"Yu-mi," Winter sang as she dropped her things on the floor and flopped on Yumi's bed, her curls falling over her face.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at Winter.

"Vhy do your sheets smell so good? I'm jealous!"

Yumi laughed and sat at her desk.

"I vant to play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"I dunno. Any game?"

"Okay, then. Ret me think of something or I can rook for something on my raptop."

Winter flipped over and spread her arms and legs out on the board. "You know, Yumi. I wish I were more like you. You are so neat and clean, and your sheets smell so good," she sighed and added, "and your dad is amazing."

Yumi sighed sadly. "Sometimes I don't want to be me. I can't even confess to the boy I rike," she said, getting on her laptop. "You're onry saying that because you rike him."

Winter giggled a little. "Well, it is true; I think your dad is quite fantastic. But you just need to tell him, Yumi. At lease you have a chance with him."

"Who knows? He might have a girrfriend. I may never have a chance." Yumi shrugged.

"At least the guy you love isn't vay older than you," she pouted. "And I know he doesn't have a girlfriend. They broke up, like, last month."

Yumi looked at her friend then went back to her laptop, searching for a game they could play. "Eh, who know? Fate has a creur ways of finding what we need."

Winter snorted and looked up at the ceiling. "I know I've asked this before, but do you think it's my eyes?" she quietly asked.

"I don't think so."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "So about that game?"

Yumi continued to search for one. "Hmm?"

"Doesn't Kiku have one of those old ghost boards?" she asked.

"Yeah, he does. Ret me get it," she answered, getting up to get it.

"Okay." She got up to look at her eyes in the mirror. Her eyes were two different colors due to a genetic mutation called heterochromia. Nothing was wrong with her, just one eyes was blue and the other was green. She liked it sometime, but other times, when it came to talking to new people, it was a curse.

"I'm back," Yumi announced, coming back in with the boards and setting them down on the floor. Yumi sighed along with Winter. Her eyes were two different colors, except her eye color changed from time to time—from red to blue, blue to red. People thought she was a freak.

"Hmm. Let's do this, then!" she said, sitting on the floor. Yumi sat down next to her.

Winter placed her hands on the board and spoke clearly. "Hello? Is there anybody about tonight?"

The board screen said, "Yes." Yumi looked awestruck.

A bit surprised, Winter gasped, but continued with another question. "May I ask your name?"

The board screen flashed again. "It's Kai," it said.

"Vell, that's quite the name. I'm Vinter, and this is Yumi," she said a little shakily.

Yumi looked at the board. "It's nice to meet you both, but why do you want me here?" the board asked.

"Um," Yumi said, looking at Winter.

"Oh, hmm. Ghosts can turn visible. Would you two like to see me?"

Yumi was the first to answer. "Um, yes."

Winter paled when a misty apparition appeared in front of the two girls. A ghost with black hair and white eyes in a school uniform appeared in front of them.

"H-hello," Winter managed to say. Her hands were shaking.

"Hello," the ghost—or Kai—said.

Yumi was still awestruck. "W-wow," she stuttered.

"H-how old are you?" Winter asked rather curiously.

"When I died? Fifteen. Real? One hundred-forty-five years old," he said—at least, the ghost looked like a he.

Winter looked at him curiously. Gaining confidence, she stood up and took a step towards him, extending her hands towards his face.

"Hmm?" He looked at Winter. She pulled her hand back and stared back at him.

"Are you alright, Winter?" Kai asked.

"Ja, I'm fine. Y-you're just so…g-gorgeous," she said with awe.

Kai smiled softly. "Thank you."

She extended her arm, this time touching his face lightly. Kai slightly blushed—it was his first time meeting a human; he was kind of nervous. Yumi smiled at the two.

"You vill be my friend, right, Kai?" she asked almost inaudible.

Kai nodded.

A wide smile appeared across her face. "Yumi! Ve have a new friend!"

Yumi's smile grew. Grinning, she went over to them, her eyes turning red. "Yay!"

Kai looked at the two girls. "Um, can I just ask, Yumi, why are your eyes red?"

Yumi looked at him. "They do that sometimes." She smiled sadly.

Kai poked her cheek. "I don't mind your eyes."

Winter smiled lightly. "Good because if you did, I vould have to be mad at you!" she said jokingly.

Kai laughed and sat down on the bed. Winter squeaked and jumped about, her curls bouncing. "See, I have great ideas!"

Yumi smiled, looking at her best friend. Kai looked at the pair again. "So what now?"

Winter gave him a big smile, a devilish look as she clicked her tongue. "Videogames."

Yumi gave her a look. "Oh, crap, Winter-chan, you know you would beat us."

Kai, however, just smiled and said, " Bring it on."

Winter smiled and turned the TV on, plugging in the N64. Kai grinned and took a controller, while Yumi just watched.

"Wait, um, Kai-san, where do you live?"

Kai looked at Yumi. "Nowhere. Just a graveyard. Sometimes, I haunt people."

Yumi looked at Winter with a "we-should-help-him" look.

"Vhat vill your dad say?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

* * *

to be Continued...

Have you ever like really wondered what it would be like to be a vegetable? I mean like, one with a brain that could function. But you only had thumbs. So say you were a carrot, you would just have to roll around and use your little thumb hands to type things and do everyday tasks. But it would really such if you were something that was bigger and the thumbs weren't long enough to let you move around. or do anything. So if you were a cabbage you would most likely just sit there all your life. ~Ivan ^J^

ve vill be back! ~Prussia


End file.
